Hasty Decisions
by WWEMusings
Summary: After years of keeping her crush from her best friend, Kaitlyn finally decides to confess. AJ's reaction and both of their choices will lead them down a path neither are completely prepared for. Just when things start going well, AJ's terrible past comes back to haunt her. Who knows, maybe it will all be worth it in the end. (F/F)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay I know this pairing is probably not in many people's interests but I've noticed that there is little to no femslash on this site regarding the WWE. So I figured this is the best way for me to actually start posting fics. Comment (good or bad) at least so I know whether or not to keep writing.

…

November 24, 2013. 10:30p.m. Boston, MA

Kaitlyn paced around backstage, looking from the Divas locker room to the parking lot, knowing she'd have to make a decision regarding her future here soon and the more she thought about it the more she just wanted this stage of her life to be done with. _"May I help you?"_ Damn. There it was. The only thing keeping her from having ended contract already; Kaitlyn followed the sound of the high-pitched voice, finding its owner quickly.

She looked pissed, beyond that actually, some guy had just ran into her and all 5 feet of the girl's being were now shaking with outright anger. AJ's legs planted firmly, her back straight and arms clenching her well-deserved title to her chest. Kaitlyn subconsciously bit her lip, looking to her once best friend and wishing for the millionth time that she was that damn belt pressed against AJ's- _"that's right you better be sorry.. I don't need any of this."_ Kaitlyn's inner ramblings were cut off by her voice once again; God she loved it when AJ got temperamental it made her cheeks get bright red and her face scrunch up in the most adorable way.

Fuck, she was staring again. Kaitlyn shook herself off and resumed pacing as she tried to get her mind off of what she'd just pictured in her head. I mean it wasn't like AJ would ever.. would she? Having the lean arms wrapped around her body and touching her in the most forbidden of ways, her own hands roaming over AJ's thick legs as she brought her face down and kissed and sucked at every inch of her soft skin, worshipping AJ just like she deserved to be worshipped, their cores rubbing together so sweetly and making her – _"Mmn.."_ Kaitlyn scared herself out of her fantasy, her all too audible moan making her blush and quickly look around her before she started walking down to the parking lot, deciding she could deal with business later.

The walk to the lot seemed to drag on forever, her body was aching to be touched, her breasts were perkier than usual so the cold Massachusetts air hit her harder than usual. _"I really gotta get over her.."_ she chastised herself, fumbling through her purse for the keys to her car and almost dropping them when AJ's voice popped up right next to her _"Kit Kat.. you really shouldn't be out here all alone. It's dangerous."_ The shorter female looked up at her and Kaitlyn laughed nervously, her body all too aware of how close they were at that moment _"I'm a big girl, Jay.. I can kick anyone's ass that tried to steal me,"_ she retorted. AJ considered this before scanning Kaitlyn's body, her eyes lingering briefly on the woman's large breasts as she replied _"..you are aren't you?"_

The scrutiny made Kaitlyn squirm, her cheeks flushing as she noticed where AJ was staring **there's no way she was looking at her breasts.. she must be too sexually frustrated and imagining things**. The two-toned Diva bit her lip and nodded _"I am, even strong enough to kick your ass.."_ she joked, seeing AJ look up at her eyes again. There was a dangerous gleam in the champ's eyes as she got on her tiptoes and brought her lips to the ex-champ's ear_, "Altough I'm sure ya can, there's many, many more exciting things I'd rather have you do to my ass, Kait.."_ Kaitlyn felt her body quiver as she stayed there, unable to move at all, her desire clear on her face but uncertainty with how it would end keeping her frozen.

Before she even got the courage to speak, AJ pulled away and skipped off to her car, humming to the tune of a song Kaitlyn didn't recognize. She let out a deep breath and rested her forehead on the door of the car, trying to control her heartbeat once more. _"What the.."_ she shook her head in disbelief **why now? why after all this time it's not until I'm almost gone**? Kaitlyn gave an exasperated groan as she pulled back and unlocked the car and slid inside. She blared her stereo and finally managed to calm down enough to drive back to the hotel they were staying at.

What was with her? She finally got what she wanted yet she couldn't even open her mouth to tell AJ how much she would have loved it. Kaitlyn started cursing herself out mentally and going out about ways she could have said it, doing that the whole way home she didn't even notice when her phone beeped in her pocket.

"_Next Raw.. I'll tell her then and if it blows up in my face, I'll give my early decision to Steph." _She told herself as she locked the car and walked into the hotel, checking in and taking the elevator up to her room. She took out her phone to check twitter but noticed the message, Kaitlyn shrugged to herself and opened it, feeling her body immediately respond to the small words on the screen [Chickbuster: My room is 618. Just in case ur still up for kicking my butt. ;) ] Fuck. Kaitlyn bit her lip hard and let out a shaky breath, pressing the button for the sixth floor and tapping her foot impatiently as she rode up.

"_This better not be some sick twisted joke."_ She muttered to herself as she walked to the door numbered 618 and knocked lightly. Kaitlyn almost hoped AJ didn't open so she could just go back and not drag her heart through this; she turned around to go but AJ opened the door just then. _"Well hello, Kaity.. come on in."_ she shivered, never had she heard AJ's voice drop to that low purr-like tone but it was turning her on beyond belief.

She did as she was told, stepping in and turning around to face AJ, only then did she notice that the shorter woman had nothing on but a tight, black thong and a practically see-through tank. Her hungry eyes took in AJ's fit body, scanning over her like they never had before, her breasts feeling perky again as she finally met AJ's gaze "You.. damn." Was all she managed as she just stared.

AJ's face broke into a seductive smirk as she stepped in front of Kaitlyn, getting on her tiptoes and looking into her eyes _"Don't tell me you're shy Kait, we used to take showers together in NXT. And I remember how you'd stare." _Kaitlyn's cheeks flushed as she bit her lip and looked at AJ, the shorter of the two chuckled and rolled her eyes, peeling off her tank top and unzipping Kaitlyn's hoodie _"and I could never take my eyes off of these.." _AJ grinned, tracing her finger over the outline of Kaitlyn's nipple, seeing how hard it already was.

"_Jay.."_ the two-toned Diva breathed out as she finally moved her hands up to the small of AJ's back, causing AJ to smirk. Kaitlyn licked her lips before slamming their lips together and kissing her, taking out all the sexual frustration she'd held back for the past couple of years. AJ moaned into her mouth and that emboldened Kaitlyn's actions, lowering her hands to the woman's ass and pushing their bodies together.

Her hands roamed AJ's perfect body for a few more seconds until AJ pushed her back and she landed on the bed, her chest heaving as she panted for air._ "You're wearing too many clothes for my liking, Kait.." _she purred out, smirking as the half blonde hastily ripped off all her clothes and looked up at her with darkened eyes. _"That's better.."_ she purred again, smoothing her hands up Kaitlyn's stomach and feeling her quiver under her touch _"..you've always been mine you know?"_ she asked, reaching to pull off the other woman's bra. AJ moaned at the sight of her full breasts and perked nipples; she leaned down and sucked one into her mouth, straddling Kaitlyn's mostly naked body.

"_Oh fuck.."_ Kaitlyn grunted out, running her fingers through AJ's hair and nodding at the question, spreading her legs just enough for AJ to fit there and rocking their cores together. She let out a slutty moan at the new feeling, her hand reaching behind AJ and snapping the fabric of the thong against AJ's tan skin. She was rewarded with a low moan and a sharp bite to her other nipple, the feeling making her core throb with need. She pulled down AJ's thong and tossed it in the general direction of her clothes, her mind and pulse racing as she squeezed her hand between their slightly sweaty bodies and reached down to part AJ's lips, sliding her finger between them and moaning when she felt the dampness. _"You're wet."_ She panted in almost disbelief right before AJ lifted her face and let out a low moan, grinding her core against Kaitlyn's finger.

"_More.."_ AJ pleaded, rocking her hips back and forth so her clit could get stimulated. She groaned as Kaitlyn stopped, shaking her head and ripping off the two-toned Diva's panties, spreading her legs further and rubbing at her best friend's core as well. _"Mm.. I am, but you're fucking dripping, Kait."_ she purred as she continued pleasing Kaitlyn's body, leaning down to kiss her deeply and moaning quietly when she felt Kaitlyn return the favor. She tugged Kaitlyn's lip harshly and sucked it into her mouth as her free hand roamed up and squeezed the full breast, her hips grinding down on Kaitlyn's eager finger. _"FUCK!"_ she threw her head back as Kaitlyn's finger entered her hole, wincing in slight pain but soon recovering and rocking her hips harder, feeling her release too close. AJ squirmed a bit and managed to get Kaitlyn's hand away from her, shaking her head as she looked at the woman beneath her _"Nuh uh.. we're coming together. While I fuck you."_ She grinned a bit and moved so she was between Kait's legs, lifting one over so she was sitting between her thick thighs.

"_Wh-"_ she was cut off, moaning when AJ told her her plan, nodding at the smaller woman and shivering as she watched her position herself. _"God.. you're hot, Jay.."_ she whined as AJ looked at her without doing anything for a while but soon the smaller woman started rolling and thrusting her hips, spreading her legs wide so their clits were rubbing together perfectly and roughly, each time sending a shot of pleasure down her spine _"Fuck.. please, I'm gonna come.. not.. n..not yet.."_ she pleaded but her pleas fell on deaf ears as AJ quickened the pace, grunting and groaning on top of her. The room was filled with the wet noise of their all too willing bodies rubbing together and their moans mixing perfectly as AJ continued to fuck her until they were both shaking from the sensitivity. _"OH GOD! ST..STOP.. FUCK!"_ Kaitlyn screamed as she came and her body shook, AJ's thrusts making her sensitive clit throb harshly. She panted out, reaching up to stimulate AJ's nipples with her hands, needing to feel her cum against her body.

"_Kait!.. fuck, so good. C-came so quick for me.."_ she taunted, grinning at the other woman as she rolled her hips once more before the pleasure over load made her come hard, her legs closing instinctively as she gripped Kaitlyn's leg against her chest, rolling her small body against the impressive muscle and shivering as she came down from her orgasm.

Seconds later, AJ dropped on top of Kaitlyn's still shaking body, reaching down to touch the wet mess between her legs and moaning quietly as Kaitlyn closed her legs around her hand _"N..no more"_ Kaitlyn told her, her body still trying to recover. She was going to add more but she felt AJ's hand slip out and the smaller Diva lick her fingers clean of their mess. _"Damn."_ She whispered, pulling AJ fully on top of her and kissing her hard, tangling her hands in her hair and dominating the kiss.

Kaitlyn didn't know where this would take them, but she knew one thing, she'd definitely be postponing that talk with Stephanie about her job.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Mostly because I don't like leaving things half started and I love me some AJ/Kaitlyn. This one is pretty much the day after when they're backstage at Raw and they have to face each other again. Be warned there will be angst/drama.

* * *

Kaitlyn grabbed her bag out of the rental, checking her phone for what must have been the hundredth time that day and just like all the other times; nothing. She sighed and threw her cellphone in her bag, heading into the still empty arena to lift weights and maybe fuck up a few punching bags to relieve stress. She'd messaged AJ maybe 5 times all day and there was not one word, not even the dorky emoticons they used to send each other months ago.

**Why was she acting this way? It's not like I came on to her, I was ready to leave it and she just threw herself at me. If she didn't want it they why the fuck do it? Maybe I shouldn't ha- NO! **Kaitlyn scolded herself for even thinking of regretting it, she'd waited years for last night, there was no way she'd ever take it back, besides she'd already known AJ wasn't one to start a real relationship, it's part of what made her on-screen character so believable. There was some truth behind it after all.

_~She sighed at the memory of AJ napping in her arms only to wake up a few minutes later and tell her that they couldn't get caught to which Kaitlyn agreed and got up to leave her room "I don't want this to be the last time.." she'd spoken just above a whisper as she looked back at the still disheveled Diva on the bed. "Yeah, well we can't all get what we want." Kaitlyn flinched at the sudden coldness in AJ's voice, feeling her eyes sting. She didn't respond, instead she picked up her clothes and dressed as quickly as possible before stepping out of the room. "but I want you.." Kaitlyn bit her lip, shaking her head there was no way AJ just said that she wanted her, not after what she'd just told her to her face__**. I must be hearing things.. things I wish could happen.**__ The two-toned Diva put her hair up and wiped her face before heading back to her own room, suddenly feeling unhappy despite the fact that she'd had the woman she'd wanted in bed a few minutes ago.~_

Kaitlyn bit her lip and set her bag down as she got into the locker room, quickly changing into her ring gear then heading to the makeshift gym they'd brought in for them. A few of the more dedicated guys were in there already so she greeted them with a small smile before heading to the most isolated corner of the room, hoping that they'd get the hint and leave her alone for the time being.

The two-toned Diva stretched for a bit before throwing practice kicks and punches just to loosen up. Soon she was in work out mode and the hours flew by, her muscles were aching, body covered in a layer of sweat. She stopped only when her mouth became too dry for her to keep going, Kaitlyn grabbed her phone off the floor and looked at the time in disbelief **1 hour left until Raw is over? How long have I been here?** She looked around and saw that it was mostly empty except for a few of the guys that were in the main event, they looked at her worriedly before going back to minding their own business. _"I'm hardly that intimidating,"_ she muttered to herself as she headed to the coolers and grabbed a water bottle, nodding at them before leaving to the locker room. She needed to take a long shower then she'd be gone and AJ would have got what she wanted, no more communication after last night. The thought pained her but still, she'd get past it somehow, right? Kaitlyn groaned in frustration as she pulled the locker room door open, seeing some of the girls start to leave once they saw how on edge she was.

She didn't even bother with making eye contact or starting up a conversation with the girls in there, especially not since the only woman she wanted to talk to was ignoring her. Kaitlyn stripped down to her underwear and bra, grabbing a towel and heading into the shower room without so much as a glance back at her coworkers.

...

Kaitlyn lay in her hotel bed, hugging one of the oversized pillows to her chest and trying to focus on the Leonardo DiCaprio movie that was playing, Inception? Who cares, it had that hottie in it, everything else was irrelevant. She'd managed to make it back to her room without so much as seeing AJ backstage or in the hotel lobby or the parking lot for that matter. She should feel more satisfied than she did but truth was it was eating her inside not even being able to at least try to smooth this over **Maybe she thought I meant just the sex? I should have been more clear about wanting to be with her. She probably thinks I just wanted a fuck buddy.** She laughed at that last thought despite the huge hole in her chest, fuck buddy? Who even said that anymore? _"I'll fix it, I have to.. but what can I do to.."_ she smiled for the first time all day as she got out of bed, pulling on her slippers and a thin hoodie. Kaitlyn had to go downstairs and ask around; someone had to know where the Diva's Champ was right?

She grabbed her phone and started walking toward the door when she heard a light tapping on her door, frowning at whoever it was disturbing her when she had something this important to do she rolled her eyes _"Not in the mood!"_ she practically barked out, opening the door just in time to see AJ about two doors down. Kaitlyn's heart hammered, Fuck. She closed the door and practically ran after her, grabbing her wrist and making her stop. _"Was that you?"_ AJ fought her hold for a little bit but as soon as Kaitlyn spoke up she stopped and looked at her, her bottom lip swollen from what Kaitlyn knew was her habit of chewing it when she was stressed or worried.

"_Y-Yeah. I didn't know you were goin' somewhere."_ She said the last word almost accusingly, a hint of longing in her tone. Kaitlyn looked at her eyes and saw AJ's softer side for a brief second but it was soon gone and replaced by guilt. _"Look, we need to talk.. I I shouldn't have said that yesterday and I'm sorry."_ AJ spoke quickly, almost as if she'd burst if she didn't get it all out in one breath. She looked up at Kaitlyn with big dark eyes and Kaitlyn met her gaze, staring at her for a while.

The two-toned Diva let out a shaky breath _"Yeah, I know. It's okay. But I needed to tell you that last night when I said that, I meant being with you.. not the sex. You know I wouldn't use you like that, right Jay?" _she looked at her friend's eyes, frowning when she saw the walls come back up almost at the same time AJ spoke up.

"_I know. You've been after me since we started working together." _She said in a matter of fact tone, any guilt or longing she'd been feeling a few moments ago completely gone. AJ met Kaitlyn's gaze and started saying something but whatever it was got lost as soon as Kaitlyn leaned down and kissed her with more intensity than she had last night, this kiss making AJ's knees go weak as she gave in to it and kissed her back, their tongues teasingly flicking over each other's lips as Kaitlyn held AJ against her body. The Diva's champ pulled back first, her eyes darting around them before meeting Kaitlyn's gaze, the vulnerability back in the dark brown orbs.

Kaitlyn didn't wait for it to disappear before letting her go and stepping back_, "Exactly. And now that you gave me a push, I'm going at it until you say yes. There's no way you don't want me, not after that."_ She grinned victoriously, seeing AJ get defensive again and cross her arms at her.

"_What I want is for you to call me next time you want to hook up."_ She enunciated the words clearly and swallowed, moving away from Kaitlyn and turning on her heels before calling back at her _"Oh and that kiss? It's well practiced.. I've done it on live TV a couple of times."_ The brunette retorted happily, walking away from Kaitlyn confidently even if she was feeling confused, hopeful, and turned on by everything Kaitlyn said to her. _"It's all a trick, hook-ups and FWB are the only certainties."_ She reminded herself in a quiet whisper as she turned the corner and walked into her room.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, not so sure how this one came out, more angsty than last chapter but it needed to be done. My AJ muse is proving to a difficult little thing but maybe she can find it inside her to have more than a friend with benefits? Anyway, tell me what you think and whether or not I should keep updating this fic or start a new thing with other muses. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys and I'm hoping you guys enjoy this one, a little different but I can't help it, my AJ muse is difficult. As always, I don't own anything in the fic besides the idea.

* * *

Kaitlyn threw her head back, screaming out louder than she had any of the times before, her muscles twitching with pleasure as AJ's expert mouth sucked and bit her sensitive clit. She felt her eyes flutter as the smaller woman's fingers pushed into her tight pussy, her legs closing around the Champ's head as she cried out and begged for her to stop. It felt amazing but her body had already orgasmed multiple times that night and she couldn't take it anymore; still, AJ's tongue flicked relentlessly making her writhe and squirm away from the woman, panting desperately.

She managed to move away and clamped her legs shut, looking at AJ and feeling her affection for her only grow when she saw AJ's eyes reflect her own desire and longing. _"Fuck…"_ the two-toned Diva moaned as AJ let out a small giggle. The smaller woman looked so innocent at that moment; no one would have believed that she'd just made Kaitlyn beg for her touches and for her sweet release. She felt AJ crawl next to her and nuzzle against her side, wrapping her arms tightly around the half-blonde's body. _"I like hearing you come, Kaity. You scream my name every time.. only time I like hearing it."_ The small brunette smiled happily, her finger starting to drag around Kaitlyn's stomach and up between her full breasts before tracing the woman's bottom lip.

The two-toned Diva closed her eyes and kissed AJ's finger, letting herself enjoy the peace that followed their time together. She wanted to pretend that this was how it always was, that AJ would let her hold her like this any time they were alone but she knew; she knew that AJ would sleep for a few hours, wake up, and leave her room without saying a word then some days later call her again and ask her for her room number. It'd happen just like it always would and AJ would hurt her but she'd never be able to say no to the other woman so again she'd give her the number and each time it'd be better and rougher than the last. Kaitlyn must have been giving off her hesitation because AJ lifted her head and looked at her curiously, her voice coming out high-pitched and sweet _"Kait? You okay?"_

AJ looked at the other woman, her eyes filled with worry as she drew her hand back from its position on her shoulder, thinking maybe she'd overstepped the line with the touching. She saw Kaitlyn's face scrunch up in slight pain and frowned, pulling away from her completely as she looked down to the woman's hips, seeing the dark marks she'd left on her thighs and hipbones _"Shit, Kait. I'm sorry, I .. I didn't know I was biting that hard." _She reached for the marks but Kaitlyn flinched and pulled away. AJ looked at her, slightly hurt.

"_No. Don't. G-get out, Jay.. I can't do this right now"_ Kaitlyn breathed out, looking at her best friend and feeling her body chill despite the thick warmness in the room. AJ looked down and nodded, getting up to get her clothes and feeling shitty for having hurt Kaitlyn bad enough to leave marks like that and enough for her to get kicked out. She pulled on her PJs and stood at the foot of the bed _"Sorry for the bruises.. c-call me if you need anything?" _she offered before looking up and seeing Kaitlyn's eyes brimmed with tears as she grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her body _"You think this is about some goddamn bite marks, Jay?"_ AJ was stunned silent, the hurt and anger in Kaitlyn's voice leaving her scared and confused about what she did.

The brunette played it safe by staying quiet as she waited for Kaitlyn to continue. _"God, you are so fucking.." _the two-toned Diva sucked in a breath and tried to calm herself before looking at AJ and continuing _"It's not about any marks, I fucking love those." _She looked down again, deflated, her anger leaving her and being replaced by the empty feeling she always had the mornings after each of their encounters _"…I don't want to do this"_ she gestured around the room and between their bodies _"any more. Not like this."_ Kaitlyn slowly looked up to meet AJ's eyes, seeing her slightly angered and hurt _"So you don't like us having sex, why couldn't you just say that? I thought.." _the champ cut herself off, looking down then back to Kaitlyn, her eyes cold again _"fine, so we won't hook up any more."_ AJ spoke defiantly but soon heard Kaitlyn's laughter mixed with small sobs, her eyes fixing on the floor. There was no way she could meet the two-toned Diva's eyes right now, not like this; it'd give too much away.

"_You're right, we won't hook up. If you're touching me again, it'll be when you stop ignoring me for days on end only to send me two texts whenever you want a hard fuck!"_ she got up and wrapped the sheet around her body fully as she walked to the door _"That's not fucking fair, April."_ she spat the brunette's name out as she opened the door and whispered just loud enough for her to hear but knowing the other guests would be oblivious _"three weeks. I've been your goddamn sex toy for three weeks and you always play sweet then leave without saying anything. I'm fucking done, I'm not doing this to myself anymore."_ The woman glared at the fragile-looking Diva and saw her staring at the floor, unwilling to meet her gaze but her feet staying planted on the floor as she balled her fists in the way she always did when she was holding back her emotions. Kaitlyn wanted to soothe the other woman but at the same time she knew she couldn't cave again; she sucked in a deep breath and opened the door wider _"Get out. Now!"_ her voice carried well across the room, she noticed AJ's slight jump and saw her leave the room quickly.

Kaitlyn didn't even bother to wait, she just slammed the door behind AJ, slumping back on the floor and letting out a strangled sob into the sheets, hoping they would muffle the noises.

…

…

AJ paced around backstage, mumbling to herself and gnawing on her lip as she held the title firmly against her shoulder. 13 days. She'd texted Kaitlyn at least 6 of those days and gotten nothing in return, seen the woman backstage and tried to start conversation but got brushed off as Kaitlyn pretended to be in character and not want to talk to her. AJ needed to see Kaitlyn again, not just for sex but just because she missed the presence of her best friend, the only person that ever had faith in her and always picked her up, the only person to ever really make her feel. _"NO!" _she screamed, pulling her title closer to her body as she stormed off to the locker room **I cannot start thinking like that. Remember that you're unable to love, nothing good ever comes out of it.** She was deep in thought, trying to find a way to get rid of the thoughts of Kaitlyn plaguing her mind, she started pacing back and forth again, muttering to herself as she headed back to the locker room to get ready for her match later on that night _"I'll take it out on Nikki.. not like she doesn't have it coming to her."_ AJ nodded to herself as if she had just devised the best plan ever. She stepped into the locker room and got a few glares from the Divas but was too focused on not thinking about Kaitlyn so she just got to her bag and peeled off her street clothes.

As she reached inside her bag for her shorts and shirt, she felt something start vibrating and tilted her head in confusion, spilling out the contents of her bag but gasping at the same time a few of the Divas did. An oversized vibrator was laying in the middle of her belongings, a small ribbon and note attached to it. AJ felt her face get hot as the girls started giggling, she quickly bent down to turn off the sensual rumbling and stood up to glare at the girls. A few of them stopped laughing immediately but she still stepped forward and stood perfectly straight, her fists balled in outright anger _"Whoever did this. Will be sorry. Get. Out. Of. My. Locker. Room."_ She stared them all down, stepping closer to them and pointing to the door; all of the girls whispered things she didn't care to listen to as they left her presence. _"Fucking idiots." _

The small woman grumbled as she stormed back to her bag and grabbed her ring gear, dressing up for her match and slinging the belt over her shoulder. AJ was even more angry now and was ready to let off some steam, leaving the locker room and heading to gorilla; her mind set on one thing **send a message**.

…

…

It was the end of the show, AJ was feeling refreshed and grinning to herself as she strutted around backstage, her victory making her feel more than accomplished especially after getting in one or two real blows to Nikki's sides. She headed back to the long-deserted locker room and went straight for the showers, taking a quick shower before starting to get dressed into her street clothes again. As she put away her dirty clothes, she felt the large dildo and groaned in annoyance; AJ pulled the thick toy out and started tossing it away but saw the small paper attached again and figured she might as well find out who the hell did this.

**_-This can go one of two ways._**

**_1. Go fuck yourself, literally._**

**_2. Swallow up your pride, admit what you're feeling, and let me fuck you with that._**

**_Choose wisely,_**

**_Kait. Xoxo_**

AJ felt the maelstrom of emotions she'd been ignoring and trying to suppress rush back at her, that along with feelings of arousal and pure desire**. Fuck that. I can't. I won't.** She growled out and tossed the toy back in her bag, punching the wall and biting her lip harshly. There was no way she would admit to feeling anything, there was nothing there to feel. **Bullshit. You care about her, let her take care of you now. No!** AJ picked up her things and left the arena, sliding into her car and trying to ignore the war in her mind. She gripped the steering wheel and let out an exasperated groan as she resisted the urge to reach over and use that damn toy to take care of the ache Kaitlyn's note made her feel. She felt anger rise up inside her again, the conflicting emotions making her even more irritable especially after how affected she'd been by one damn note. AJ reached over and grabbed her phone, dialing the number that had been on speed dial for months now.

The two-toned Diva picked up on the third ring, her smirk practically visible through the damn phone. AJ almost hung up right then, not wanting to let her have the satisfaction of hearing one word from her at this point; almost. She let out a deep breath and clenched her fist around the phone as she muttered out _"We need to talk.."_

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is definitely not my usual update, but hope you guys liked it. Any reviews would be appreciated, I'll try to get a new chapter in soon.

PS: AJ is a stubborn little thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for the comments on last chapter and I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Glad you guys liked AJ's point of view sorry for the delay on this one, hope you enjoy. Thank you for the constant comments as well and zig I speak Spanish so I appreciate it.

I obviously don't own anything but the idea (sadly).

* * *

Kaitlyn stretched a bit on the bed, her shower-dampened hair falling in front of her face as she grabbed the remote and flipped through the boring cable channels. After a few more minutes of aimless flipping she turned off the TV and decided to go to sleep, soon after she'd drifted off her phone rang and AJ's voice came on through the line, the smaller Diva not even waiting for so much as a greeting. The two-toned Diva smirked a bit **sure I thought she'd call back but not this soon**. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as she talked sweetly into the phone _"About what, Jay?"_ Kaitlyn practically heard her friend snap, the satisfaction of having at least gotten through her stubborn head making her feel amazing _"I don't know what you're ta-… OHHHH"_ she grinned as she heard AJ curse her out.

The two-toned Diva let the Champ have her breakdown and hummed a bit in thought when AJ finally cooled down _"Look, the note was pretty straightforward, AJ. Either you want this or you don't, simple." _She recoiled a bit from the venom AJ put into her response, nodding at the younger woman as if she was next to her _"I got it. Yeah, crystal."_ Kaitlyn bit her lip and felt a weird sense of hope in the hesitation AJ had in saying 'bye' to her but of course it was meaningless to the brunette as she too soon hung up the phone and left Kaitlyn even more dejected than before. _"How is she so damn stubborn?"_ the woman mused to herself, shaking her head and deciding to turn the TV on again; she watched some meaningless show until her eyes got tired enough and she fell asleep.

…

Her thighs trembled as the skilled fingers worked their way inside her tight pussy, a low moan escaping her mouth as a hand groped and teased over her breasts. That same hand soon wandered over next to her hips and grabbed the purple vibrator, pressing it firmly on her clit and arching up off the bed as the fingers continued to work expertly in and out of her willing hole. _"Ohh g-god.."_ she let out a loud whine, her legs clamping shut as she felt her orgasm start to build but the fingers were unforgiving, pushing into her faster and faster as the vibrator was held firmly against her already sensitive clit. The Diva tilted her head back and moaned as she felt her climax rising, her body almost thrashing around as she gasped and felt her orgasm take over her. _"K-kai.."_ she whispered out, her body shaking in bliss as the fingers finally slipped out of her and her body collapsed back onto the mattress.

AJ let the vibrator go, feeling the intense rumbling make the bed shake and start to lull her into a sleep. She reached out next to her _"Kaity?"_ her voice was hoarse from how hard she'd screamed; the brunette turned her body and started seeking the body head blindly. She only snapped out of her daze when the cold of the mattress seeped through her skin. AJ sat up immediately, putting as much distance between herself and the vibrator as she could. Despite the fact that she was alone, her cheeks flushed a deep red. She replayed the whiny… what was it? neediness in her own voice as she called out for Kaitlyn only moments ago. A gross feeling of dread grew in her gut as she came to grips with the fact that Kaitlyn may have been right about her after all. _"And I told her to stay the hell away from me … or I'd get her fired." _AJ sucked in a small breath, how the fuck was she going to face Kaitlyn tomorrow at Raw?

Suddenly she felt filthy, her eyes started to water as she forced herself from the bed and let the only feeling she was able to reason through consume her. Her fists balled up the sheets as she let out a frustrated groan, drawing her hands back quickly and stripping the soiled sheets off and tossing them far against the wall. The scream that ripped out of her body after that sounded more defeated and hurt than angry but she tried to ignore it, instead heading into the bathroom and taking a long shower. Her head started throbbing from how much she'd tugged at her own hair in hopes that something would replace the sound of Kaitlyn's hurt voice over the phone line. AJ forced herself out of the shower, drying herself off and drying her hair, not even bothering with clothes as she threw herself on the extra bed in the room. Her night proved to be a long one, the insomnia she'd just learned to overcome coming back and kicking her when she was down.

…

Kaitlyn looked across the expensive table, biting her lip nervously as she watched Stephanie read parts of her contract, writing on the copy and scribbling signs every now and again. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she waited for the silence to be broken _"So you're sure you want to do this.."_ the co-owner of the company looked at Kaitlyn somewhat disappointed and the half-blonde nodded _"I'm sure. I have things I want to do and since I don't have much of a place on or off stage here.." _she looked down, fighting back tears before meeting Stephanie's gaze _"I'm gonna go back to fitness." _She spoke with much more conviction than she felt, Stephanie nodding and sighing softly _"Then I can only wish you the best. But.. I will tell you that you can't terminate early, you have a little over a week left under our pay. So my only request is that you don't publicize your decision until that very day."_

Her body chilled as the realization of how soon everything she'd trained for was dropped completely from her life; still, Kaitlyn nodded at the woman and planted a smile on her face _"I can do that, no problem"_ she confirmed before the woman nodded back at her and pulled out what would have been Kaitlyn's contract for the next two years. _"Thank you."_ Stephanie spoke as she stamped the fresh contract [VOID] right over where her signature would have gone. _"You're excused. I hope everything works out for you and if it doesn't, you'll still have my number. Enjoy your last few days here."_ Kaitlyn didn't speak up, her throat too dry and threatening to choke out a sob if she so much as opened her mouth so she just left the woman's office and headed to the locker room.

Truthfully, she'd wanted to terminate a while ago for her new business but now that she'd done it the empty feeling took over her especially since what made her finally decide to do so was AJ's coldness the night before. **Do **_**not**_** think about her. It won't matter, in 10 days you will never have to see her again.** _"Looks like she didn't have to get me fired."_ Kaitlyn bitterly chuckled as she shook her head and started coming to grips with the situation. At least now she'd have time to work on her body more and design again. She was so far into her inner turmoil that she didn't hear them calling for her; Kaitlyn wasn't aware of it until AJ was two feet away from her. Her heart gave a small squeeze but she adverted her eyes from the smaller Diva's gaze, walking around her and sure she'd heard AJ whimper but shaking it off as her imagination.

The locker room was empty since it was half an hour before the show, she dropped her bag and sat down on the nearest bench, hearing the door close but not bothering to look up. She couldn't face AJ right now, she already felt like crying without seeing the contempt in AJ's eyes and if she saw that she knew she'd end up leaving the company right now. _"Kait?"_ the voice made her skin prickle as she kept her gaze on the floor _"I stayed away from you, Jay.. I need to change and we all share, can't do shit about that." _

The brunette winced at the sadness in Kaitlyn's voice, shaking her head and stepping closer to her _"Kaity I need to tell you something." _She felt dejected as Kaitlyn didn't look up but she sucked in a breath and calmed her own nerve _"Celeste please look at me."_ That managed to get through to the other woman, her dark eyes finally able to meet Kaitlyn's and seeing they were already glossed over with tears. She immediately dropped onto the bench, resting her hand on Kaitlyn's knee and looking at her _"I'm sorry about last night" _she saw the surprise flash through Kaitlyn's eyes and then replaced by a feeling she couldn't quite place. Still, AJ continued _"last night was hell for me.. I.. I realized that I.. you.."_ she sighed, clearly frustrated with being unable to know how to word this _"You're an amazing friend, Kait. But.. you're more than that to me."_ She let out a deep breath, searching Kaitlyn's eyes for any sign that she was at least forgiven, what she didn't expect was Kaitlyn standing up and pacing as she mumbled to herself incoherently. AJ felt her heart start racing as she sat there, watching the other woman and soon seeing her start crying.

Again, her body moved on its own, almost as if all she wanted to do was make Kaitlyn feel better. She approached the woman and wrapped her arms around her, getting up on her tiptoes to get a better grip on her _"I know you don't want to forgive me, but I need you."_ AJ froze when the words left her mouth, she hadn't meant for that to happen and her heart was now hammering against her chest. Kaitlyn seemed oblivious to it though because she soon pulled away and looked into her scared eyes _"I already forgave you, Jay.. it's just.." _she bit her lip, unsure of how to tell her but soon any thoughts were wiped from her mind as AJ pressed their lips together and kissed her softly, sucking on her bottom lip as she rubbed her back soothingly.

Kaitlyn couldn't help the relaxed sigh that spilled from her lips against AJ's, pressing their bodies closer together and slowly taking over the kiss as her hands gently pushed up under AJ's shirt, rubbing over the smooth skin. She felt AJ jump up and wrap her legs around her waist, shivering from the contact and turning them around, pushing AJ against the lockers and being rewarded with a soft moan. She felt AJ suck on her tongue and groaned, slowly pressing against her as she clawed at the smaller woman's back, finding her bra and unhooking it before letting her hand roam over the soft skin, her fingers pinching the woman's nipples as AJ started grinding against her with desperation Kaitlyn had never seen before. She felt a pulsing at her core and broke the kiss, panting for air as she pulled off AJ's shirt, latching her lips onto the woman's small breasts. The two-toned Diva kissed and licked at the soft skin, looking up at AJ's pleasured face as she felt AJ claw at her own shirt in an attempt to get it off but Kaitlyn wouldn't pull away just yet. She kissed the top of AJ's breast and started sucking, hearing AJ whimper then bury her face in Kaitlyn's neck to muffle the moans. After feeling the skin throbbing under her lips, she pulled away and groaned at the sight of AJ finally having let herself get marked.

AJ felt her body on fire, the other woman's possessiveness had always been hot but now that she'd given herself over to her in the way Kaitlyn most wanted, it was at a whole new level. She felt the pain of a bruise forming but didn't make an attempt to stop it, instead egged Kaitlyn on by quickening her grinding and clawing at her shirt to the point where she tore the thin material. As soon as Kaitlyn pulled away to admire her work, AJ pulled what was left of her shirt off and squeezed her legs around the woman's waist as she let her hands greedily touch the fair skin, groping the full breasts and burying her face between them, licking the skin she could reach and feeling Kaitlyn's hand start to slide between them and tease over her covered pussy_. "Kait.."_ she warned, grinding against the woman's fingers as she bit down on the half-blonde's collarbone, hearing Kaitlyn moan and gently pull her away. AJ got the hint and jumped off as she started pulling off her shorts, desperately needing to feel Kaitlyn's body against her own; the entire time Kaitlyn peppering kisses on her skin.

"_Miss Mendez?"_ the knocking on the locker room door made her freeze, looking around them as if she'd just realized they were in a completely public location and neither of them had bothered to lock the door. She flushed but didn't feel Kaitlyn stop the kisses, instead gently groped her ass _"WHAT?!"_ she half moaned at the tech guy calling for her, finally feeling Kaitlyn let up on the groping and instead just kiss her shoulder. _"You're needed in the conference room"_ she cursed and looked at Kaitlyn apologetically as she started dressing herself _"I'll be right over!"_ she heard the footsteps recede down the hall and cursed again. She fidgeted with her sweater and kissed Kaitlyn again _"This isn't over.."_ AJ smirked as she waited for Kait to cover herself then left the locker room.

Kaitlyn looked at the door, her breathing still coming out ragged. She shook her head and felt her mind start to clear up a little, cursing when she remembered what she was supposed to tell AJ. She paced around the locker room again, thinking how true AJ's parting words were, it wasn't over yet.. they still had so much more to clear up.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Terrible timing, AJ. Shit's obviously hitting the fan soon.. or is it? Hell if I know, my AJ muse is unpredictable. Comments? Questions?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry that it's been longer than usual since my last update and I'd just like to thank you all for the constant reviews. Hope you enjoy. Also I just wanted to get this chapter in before the weekend since I have a paper to write and I won't be able to update until that's done.

* * *

She'd been pacing in her hotel room for some time now, wanting to call AJ and tell her everything she was supposed to have told her right when AJ apologized and confessed that she'd actually cared about her but AJ had texted her and told her that she'd be staying late to work out some changes to the upcoming events so Kaitlyn was forced to leave early and head to the hotel. _"I'll tell her as soon as she walks in... I have to; we can't start this with so many problems already." _She mumbled to herself, knowing she probably looked as bad as she felt but not really caring about that at this second.

Kaitlyn let out a deep breath and went to check her phone, still nothing. She got a brief thought of calling AJ just when there was a knock on her door followed by AJ's angered voice _"Open the hell up, Kaitlyn."_ Fuck. She felt her hand tremble as she walked to the door and did as AJ asked, drawing in a breath to tell AJ what had happened earlier that night between her and Stephanie but AJ walked right in and shoved her back as her leg kicked back to close the door. Kaitlyn looked at AJ confused but AJ was seething, her fists holding a few sheets of paper which she then slammed down on the mattress _"What the hell!"_ Kaitlyn glanced at the papers and noticed it was a script with a match set for... FUCK. She looked at AJ _"Jay... I'm sorry, I was going to tell you but you kissed me and I just... I do-…" _AJ glared at her as she lifted the sheets to Kaitlyn's face _"... you mean you were too fucking hot to THINK about mentioning that you were leaving in a few __**days**__?"_ the small brunette laughed softly, dropping the papers and stepping back almost as if the anger had worn her out. Kaitlyn shook her head again and tried to speak but AJ looked up at her _"Is this what I was to you?"_ the way AJ looked at her broke Kaitlyn's heart and she frowned but AJ continued _"just some fucking game for you? Was it for the sex?" _

Kaitlyn shook her head yet again _"N-no, Jay... you weren't just that... don't say that."_ The two-toned Diva watched as AJ shook her head to herself, almost as if she wasn't even paying attention to her words _"I knew I shouldn't have called... shouldn't have done anything. Nothing good comes out of this bullshit."_ AJ's hands shot up to gesture between them as she glared at Kaitlyn _"Fine. You want good sex?! We can do that, I'll give that to you right now... as an early parting present for your farewell in 9 __**fucking**__ days."_ The smaller Diva was rambling now and Kaitlyn stepped back, shaking her head and feeling her eyes tear up _"Jay... I didn't. I wasn't thinking can you please listen to me? I care about y-"_ She felt AJ shove her down onto the mattress _"NO. You do NOT care about me. Don't fucking lie to me."_ Kaitlyn felt AJ straddle her lap and felt the younger woman's lips on her own, the anger and betrayal making her kiss forceful instead of caring like earlier or even teasing like the first time. Kaitlyn didn't respond to the kiss, letting the smaller woman let her anger out but soon AJ pulled away and looked at her _"kiss me, Kaity.. at least pretend it means something." _

Kaitlyn knew she shouldn't have responded but she couldn't help herself, her self-control around AJ was nonexistent. She tangled her hands in the brunette's hair "I do care" she told the Champ, seeing her smirk and kiss her forcefully again, this time less hurt than she had the first time. Kaitlyn felt AJ's hands roaming up her body until they cupped her full breasts, the younger woman squeezed hard and bit down on Kaitlyn's lip as she started rolling their hips together and Kaitlyn let out a deep moan despite her best efforts to keep it in. She heard AJ's chuckle and knew that to the younger girl this was a game again; nothing like it would have been right after she'd confessed her feelings. Now it was just AJ needing to let off steam **it's not like this is the first time she does this**. Kaitlyn felt her face heat up and her eyes threaten to get teary again but soon she felt AJ tear at her shirt, tossing the torn fabric to the side and biting down on her left breast _"Fuck!"_ Kaitlyn shifted under AJ and tugged at the Champ's hair, pulling her face to her own and kissing her hard. This time Kaitlyn didn't hold back, she showed AJ how much she cared about her through the slow yet passionate kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance until AJ's fingernails bit into her sides and Kaitlyn relinquished her dominance, letting the Champ kiss her at her own speed. The two-toned Diva moaned quietly as AJ sucked on her bottom lip as softly as she had mere hours ago, her heart leapt as she kissed back slowly, her own hands reaching around and lightly grabbing AJ's ass.

The smaller woman moaned into Kaitlyn's mouth, pressing her firm ass against Kaitlyn's hands more forcefully _"tsk tsk tsk.."_ Kaitlyn breathed out against AJ's lips, smacking the woman's barely covered ass before she even knew what she was doing; to her surprise AJ let out a harsh moan and repeated the action, clearly asking for more. Kaitlyn shivered at the idea, knowing damn well that this might be her last time doing this with AJ so she moved to unbutton AJ's shorts and pulled them down. She saw AJ's purple thong and groaned quietly _"You know what that fucking does to me.." _Kaitlyn told her, hearing AJ giggle almost sweetly and stick her ass out again, AJ's dark eyes begging for more. The two-toned Diva grinned and drew her hand back, harshly smacking AJ's ass and being rewarded with a low whine from the other woman. She felt AJ's weight disappear from on top of her and followed her movements, seeing the smaller woman on all fours, her ass up in the air and legs spread just enough for Kaitlyn to see how damp her panties were _"Kait.. t-tell me you brought the vibrator."_ AJ's voice was unguarded again, giving Kaitlyn hope that after tonight they'd be okay. Kaitlyn nodded and hastily got up, going through her bag before retrieving the large toy and joining AJ in bed _"Fuck me."_ The way AJ's voice rang out in a command made her shiver as she set the toy down _"Not yet."_ She heard AJ growl at her but smacked the younger woman's ass hard again _"You will wait." _Kaitlyn knew she was in no position to order AJ around after what she did tonight but if she'd been right about how AJ liked being treated in the bedroom after that first slap, AJ would have no choice but to obey.

AJ groaned loudly from the slap, slumping her shoulders softly in defeat as she looked at Kaitlyn; the two-toned Diva smirked softly as she threw off the rest of her clothes, smoothing her hands up the other woman's back and undoing her bra before gently maneuvering AJ so that she was naked except for that thong. Kaitlyn ran her finger teasingly between AJ's pussy lips, feeling AJ buck back and hearing her soft moan as she added more pressure and rubbed at the woman's clit over the rough lace of her thong _"Kaittt.. please.."_ the other woman breathed out pushing back on Kaitlyn's fingers and letting out a low groan just as Kaitlyn bit her ass. AJ started whining and Kaitlyn sucked at the skin softly as she dipped her finger under the thong _"N-no marks.."_ she heard AJ's voice and that made her let the woman's skin go with a soft pop, looking at AJ's ass and seeing a faint pink that she knew would be gone before they even began having fun. Kaitlyn wasn't going to beg for marks like she usually did, that small phrase let her know that they were right back where they'd started at the beginning and all because she couldn't tell AJ in the locker room**. 9 days, right? That's it then I can still do what I wanted to do and let AJ live in peace.** The thought made her recoil but she wasn't about to let that ruin her last night with the Champ so Kaitlyn acted like nothing happened as she pushed a finger inside AJ's hole, hearing the other woman moan and spread her legs wider to which Kaitlyn shivered and pulled down AJ's underwear fully, tossing the fabric aside and parting the woman's cheeks with her free hand as she flicked her tongue over AJ's clit, moaning quietly and sucking the sensitive nub before pushing her wet muscle in next to her finger and fucking AJ's tight hole with her tongue, sucking her lips as AJ started writhing under her. _"Oh my fu-.."_ AJ was moaning wildly at this point, just urging Kaitlyn on further and making Kaitlyn add another finger in, stretching AJ further than before and hearing the younger woman gasp but soon start bucking back against her face. She took the opportunity to speed up her fingers, feeling AJ's pussy get even wetter as she was reduced to begging yet again.

Kaitlyn moaned softly and pulled her tongue out, flicking it over the woman's now throbbing core and grinning as she reached for the vibrator and sucked it just enough to make it wet. She heard AJ's desperate moan and smacked the woman's ass with the toy just before turning it on and teasing AJ's hole with it as she slipped her fingers out to rub at AJ's clit again _"FUCK! Kaitlyn I swear to god if you don't do it I'm doing it mys.."_ AJ's outburst was cut off as soon as a loud moan escaped her lips when Kaitlyn pushed the toy in and started thrusting it in and out of AJ's pussy. She saw the smaller woman clench the sheets and push back frantically, her body already tensing up with the orgasm Kaitlyn knew was coming. The two-toned Diva grinned and started rubbing the younger woman's clit even faster, wanting to have AJ come undone; just when she was sure AJ was about to come AJ groaned and pushed Kaitlyn's hand away, pulling the toy out of her pussy and tossing it aside. The brunette turned to face Kaitlyn and pushed the woman on her back, kissing her with as much passion as she had in the locker room their hands roaming each other's bodies. _"I'm fucking you tonight."_ AJ told Kaitlyn, sucking on her neck and leaving a dark mark as her fingers started rubbing at Kaitlyn's dripping pussy _"Shit.. is this how bad you wanted me?" _AJ sneered, not even letting Kaitlyn answer before she pinched her clit, causing Kaitlyn's body to arch up. Kaitlyn panted out, tugging AJ's hair again and smashing their lips together as she felt AJ adjust herself between her legs, the smaller diva starting to ride Kaitlyn wildly as moans and curses escaped her mouth. Kaitlyn's orgasm was approaching quicker than usual; AJ's complete and utter dominance making her body quiver. The younger woman managed to keep up the pace for a few minutes, both of them groaning and screaming when they orgasmed together. Kaitlyn tried to shut her legs but AJ kept them wide open, riding her even faster and making Kaitlyn scream out, her voice cracking as another wave of euphoria washed over her body.

It wasn't until they'd both come down from their highs that Kaitlyn felt AJ collapse on her, their sweat-covered bodies rising and falling together as Kaitlyn looked at AJ; she was afraid to speak, afraid that if she said anything it'd break the trance AJ had fallen into a while ago. She felt AJ shift her weight and sighed, watching as AJ rolled off of her and sat up in bed, wincing softly from her still sensitive body. Kaitlyn reached out and squeezed AJ's arm _"Jay.. I want you to stay the night.. please?"_

AJ let her dark eyes meet Kaitlyn's smoky ones, biting her lip nervously as she shook her head and looked away. **I want to** _"I can't"_ she moved away from the two-toned Diva's hand, feeling her body start to flush as she thought about what she just did. _"Why not? I'm sorry about earlier.. I was going to tell you but.. the way you kissed me I ju-" "STOP" _AJ looked up at Kaitlyn again, seeing the woman's eyes get cloudy from the anger and disgust she'd purposefully put into her own voice _"That didn't mean anything.. at least not to you. Don't lie to me. If you would have cared you would have told me as soon as I told you how I felt." _She heard her voice shake and loathed herself for that sign of weakness, standing up and grabbing her clothes, slipping them back on as quickly as possible. She slid on her shirt again and felt Kaitlyn's hand on her shoulder, shivering at the soft touch but moving away from it _"Don't touch me. Not anymore. I'm not doing this. I knew it was a mistake from the beginning."_ She glared at Kaitlyn but her expression quickly softened when she saw how that hurt the older Diva. AJ knew there was only one way for her to get out of this with most of herself intact so she finished fixing her shirt and tied up her hair before leaving the room. She thought she'd escaped smoothly until she heard Kaitlyn's broken whisper _"I wouldn't do that because I love you."_ AJ felt her eyes brim with tears but didn't look back, instead walking toward the elevator and hearing the door shut on its own, her tears finally spilling out. She held her hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs, riding the elevator alone.. alone to her thoughts, regrets, indecisions, and guilt.

**Love can't happen to me. Can it?**

…

AJ slipped on her sweat bands, cracking her neck before tying up her hair in the classic two pigtail style she always had for matches. She avoided the mirror, not even caring if they were even as she headed out to gorilla. She nodded at a few faces, smiling weakly at 'Paige' before she heard the make-up lady's gasp _"What in the world happened to you?"_ AJ chuckled bitterly at the question, shrugging and letting the woman slather makeup on her face to hide the fact that AJ hadn't been eating or sleeping much in the entire week and a half leading up to today _"love."_ AJ spat the word out, hating how it tasted but thankfully her tone kept the woman from pestering her with more questions. As soon as the lady finished her make-up, AJ thanked her and adjusted her hair just as her music hit. She sighed but plastered on the devilish grin she was used to having and skipped out into the ring, bowing dramatically for the crowd that for the most part was against her. AJ wiped her feet and entered the ring, handing off her title then standing in her defiant manner as she waited for Kaitlyn to come out; she felt as if her body was shaking but she knew that to everyone else she looked completely normal and even excited **guess I just got that good at hiding. **

Her thoughts snapped back to reality when Kaitlyn's music hit for what only them two knew would be her last time for at least a few years. AJ tilted her head and watched Kaitlyn enter, feeling her heart hammer in her chest and before she knew it Kaitlyn's hand was in her own, clear sportsmanship on display for the world _"I don't regret anything and I'm happy you'll be my last."_ Kaitlyn's whispered words made her let go of all the anger and all the guilt at least for that moment, she knew what Kaitlyn meant and her heart leapt up again but soon the bell rang and they had to start the match, AJ's face in an uncharacteristic smile as they split apart and began wrestling. She couldn't remember having more fun in a match in a long time, all too soon though the match ended and she was in Kaitlyn's arms in front of the public. She felt Kaitlyn's small choked sob and had to steel herself to keep from joining in but she still hugged Kaitlyn hard, rubbing up her back and hearing the crowd scream. AJ pulled away from the hug and let Kaitlyn have her moment before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

Minutes later, Kaitlyn walked backstage and AJ felt her pulse racing yet again **I like her.. maybe even love her**. She started walking toward Kaitlyn at the same time Kaitlyn finally saw her, the woman looking away and getting ready to make a quick exit. AJ beat her to it though, covering her path and looking at her with more regret and longing than she'd thought she even possessed. _"I like you, Kait.. let me make this right. I know I can't fix everything right now but I want to try. I.. you mean a lot to me.. please let me work on it?"_ she bit her lip, looking away from Kaitlyn and waiting for the woman to laugh and leave her without looking back. Who was she kidding, Kait wasn't that mean.. no that was more something she'd do.. she'd done it a few times. AJ felt her eyes water again and sucked in a small breath, feeling as if the silence was eating her alive. It wasn't until she looked up and met Kaitlyn's eyes again, the older woman clearly debating with herself before she looked AJ straight in the eyes _"You can start by taking me on a date. April, if we're doing this.. I want it right." _

AJ didn't even hesitate, she nodded and breathed out as she hugged Kaitlyn hard _"This weekend. I'll pick you up I don't care where you'll be I'll go."_ She pulled away when she realized Kaitlyn wasn't hugging her back, AJ looked at the other woman and bit her lip, knowing that this was going to be the most difficult thing she'd ever have to do. She'd have to open herself up to feeling shit she'd suppressed since she'd been a child.

**Let's hope it's worth it.**

* * *

**A/N:** Well then.. review any complaints/compliments anything really. Do you guys like AJ's P.O.V.? I feel it's a bit angsty but I like writing it. Anyway I'll try to update before weekend's up. Sorry again for the late update.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long, guys. I just couldn't find my muses and I have been too stressed with school lately. Anyway, I tried to make up for it by adding two dates in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy 3

* * *

For once, the days had passed by quickly for AJ; not much going on with her other than the obvious total drama crap going on around her and her coworkers. But not even that could make her bitter about what was to happen later today, she'd messaged Kaitlyn each day just to ask how she was doing and would now be able to see her friend –was she still considered a friend?

She shrugged to herself, grabbing her things from the locker room and saying a quick good bye to Tamina before leaving to the parking lot, her excitement getting the better of her and making her practically bounce in her seat as she drove to the hotel.

…

Two hours later, she was nearing Kaitlyn's place in the small rental car. Again, she found her body getting a little jittery for the date with the recently-changed brunette. AJ parked the car right outside the small apartment complex then headed out to the fourth floor, knocking on Kaitlyn's door.

She smiled when the taller woman opened the door, tackle-hugging her and smiling brightly _"Kaity! How are you,"_ the way Kait's eyes softened in clear affection made AJ a little uneasy but she was trying her best to get used to the idea of someone besides herself caring for her. _"I'm good, babe.. been really busy getting the final things ready for my clothing line but.. it's good stress so I can't complain." _

AJ nodded at her friend in amusement, glad that things were going good. She stepped back out of the apartment as Kaitlyn had shifted so her hand was resting on AJ's upper arm as she guided them out of her small apartment, AJ's body shivering slightly from the touch but not protesting.

…

"_We better be going to see that Frozen movie after dinner, April."_ Kaitlyn grinned at the smaller woman, seeing her large eyes light up as she squealed and wrapped an arm tightly around Kaitlyn's waist to pull her closer as they continued eating their burgers. She will say it wasn't a glamorous date, but in all honesty, she wanted AJ to keep it simple and just make her feel loved without going over the top. _"You better not be joking with me, Kait! You know I've been wanting to watch that movie!" _The Champion all but pouted at her, making Kaitlyn shake her head in amusement as she brought her chocolate milkshake to AJ's lips to stop the pout _"I'm not kidding, your puppy dog eyes work for something, babe." _

Kaitlyn bit her lip as she watched AJ's lips curve into a smile and a light flush creep over her cheeks; God she loved it when AJ let her walls down and acted like herself, it reminded Kaitlyn of why she'd originally fallen for the smaller woman. As she continued her meal, she looked over at AJ and watched her sip from the drink before AJ finally released it and kissed Kaitlyn's cheek with her cold lips. _"You're learning, Kaity. I'm proud."_ Kaitlyn shivered from the whispered words and pulled back just in time to see a shit-eating grin on AJ's face as the smaller woman finished off her fries and started sipping on her own strawberry milkshake. Kaitlyn would have glared at her but she loved when AJ got like this so she decided to let it slip.. for now. _"Yeah, yeah, smart ass.. let's go."_ Kaitlyn growled out but her eyes were gleaming with amusement.

They cleaned up their mess, tossing away everything but the milkshakes and walking to the other side of the mall for the movie theater, AJ practically skipping over to the line once they'd arrived. Kaitlyn looked at the smaller woman and shook her head, biting back a laugh as she asked the booth worker for two tickets for Frozen. Thankfully they were only 5 minutes late so the previews would still be rolling by the time they went in.

AJ squealed in excitement when the man handed her the tickets, grabbing Kaitlyn's wrist and tugging her to their theater _"Come onnnn, Kit-Kat.. if I get a crappy seat, I'm not gonna let you hear the end of it."_ They received a dirty look from the middle-aged woman checking tickets but she saw Kaitlyn roll her eyes and follow her as she laughed at AJ's words. AJ's cheeks flushed softly as she saw the way Kaitlyn looked at her, biting her lip but refusing to release the woman's wrist until they made it into the theater, hopping over a few people to get good seats towards the back.

"_Guess I'm lucky we got good seats, huh?" _AJ shot the taller woman a glare for the comment, swatting her thigh as she tucked her legs under her butt _"Shhhh.. it's starting. You won't be lucky if I beat your ass for making me miss the intro."_ She heard Kaitlyn chuckle and give a sigh of defeat before they both looked at the screen. AJ's eyes flicked over to Kaitlyn's face, smiling when she saw the large grin on the fitness expert's face. She felt her heart do a stupid leap and shifted to lean a little closer to Kaitlyn as the movie continued AJ settled herself, watching the movie intently as she sipped on her milkshake.

As the movie carried on, she found herself humming to the first song that had already been replayed a few times by now. She felt something rumble next to her and glanced to her side, seeing Kaitlyn's multi-colored eyes staring at her as she laughed softly. AJ blushed and glanced down, only then realizing that at some point during the first half hour she'd practically crawled on top of Kaitlyn and was now pressed into her friend's side. _"What's so funny?"_ she whispered, her tone sounding a bit defensive even to herself. _"Nothing's funny, I just think it's cute that you already have this song memorized… and I like your voice."_ AJ flushed deeper, muttering to herself but simply snuggling into Kaitlyn's side a little more as she turned back to watch the movie.

Kaitlyn was being really sweet to her, not that she thought she deserved it, but for some reason, Kaitlyn seemed to think so. AJ bit her lip as she set the now empty cup in the cup holder and cuddled against Kaitlyn's side again, feeling the other woman's hand start rubbing up and down her arm. AJ started humming 'Let It Go' to herself.

As the movie continued, getting caught up into the plot and hearing Kaitlyn chuckle and hum to the movie just like she was. AJ looked at Kaitlyn _"They're gonna end up together, you know? Elsa and Kristoff. I mean it'd be dumb if they didn't.. they're both obsessed with ice."_ She smiled and blushed a bit when Kaitlyn spoke up _"If you're wrong.. you owe me a kiss."_ AJ nodded a bit and snuggled up again, feeling Kaitlyn's arm pull her closer and humming contently. Maybe she did deserve to be happy? Her best friend thought so, her best friend loved her.. maybe she could learn to love herself.

AJ snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the main character return to the castle and… well, shit hit the fan. She gasped when the unspeakable evil was committed and her eyes watered a bit but she felt Kaitlyn's arm pull her closer and shush her until she was feeling better. The entire theater burst into random 'what?!' 'nooooo!' 'but.. how?!' at the same time as Kaitlyn muttered _"What a jackass."_ AJ nodded and pretty much buried her face in the taller woman's neck. She inhaled her strangely fruity scent and relaxed again.

The remainder of the movie happened fast, AJ sitting back up into her own seat and hugging her knees from excitement as the theater broke out into words of encouragement. She smiled as Anna and Elsa got their closure and the remainder of the movie was pretty much all uphill from there. AJ clapped happily as the ending song started playing and rocked in her seat, looking at Kaitlyn and seeing the woman's bright eyes look at her with amusement_. "What?"_ AJ looked at her sheepishly, feeling Kaitlyn tug her up once the theater was emptied and blushing. It was like she was in middle school all over again. _"I believe you owe me a kiss.."_

AJ flushed yet again, nodding and getting up on her tiptoes to kiss Kaitlyn chastely, her arms wrapping around the older woman's waist just before they broke it off_. "Only you can make losing fun.." _she chuckled, feeling Kaitlyn lace their fingers together and smiling brightly as she followed the woman out of the theater, suddenly feeling very good about not only them.. but herself too.

…

One week later:

"_No… you can't just get 'a random' filling in for me in the photoshoo-.. why not?! Because it's my design and we're postponing the damn shoot until tomorrow. What do you mean tonight is the deadline? Fix it. I told you that I was busy tonight 5 days ago.. that should have been eno-.. well, that's your fault, not mine. Get it fixed. I'll be in for shoot tomorrow morning."_ Kaitlyn huffed as she pressed the phone off, muttering to herself before walking over to her bed and flopping down on it.

She looked at the clock- 15 minutes. Kaitlyn grabbed a strand of her hair and started fiddling with it nervously as she adjusted herself on the bed and grabbed her laptop. AJ and her had a skype date tonight -both of their schedules being too packed and AJ being across the country- and Kaitlyn was more nervous than she had been for their real date. A smile spread on her face as she remembered last weekend; holding AJ in her arms for a few hours and then going back to her apartment for videogames was definitely something she could get used to. Hopefully they would be able to see each other soon and they could get to do all the things that came along with being girlfriends. The thought of that made her chuckle softly, she never thought she'd be able to get AJ to go on a date with her.. let alone believe she'd ask her out but now they were official and she was hopeful for this. AJ was interested in her for more than just sex after all, the smaller woman had insisted they stay in the living room and play Arkham together until she had to leave.

Kaitlyn bit her lip softly, unable to wipe the smile off her face as she thought about their night together. She heard the small chimes coming from the computer and smiled even wider, clicking to answer the call and seeing AJ's round eyes pop up too close to the camera. Kaitlyn laughed _"Jay, move the phone back a bit, babe.. any closer and I'll see your gross eye boogers." _She teased, hearing AJ laugh and snort in response. Kaitlyn bit her lip, watching as AJ moved the phone away and tried to give her a scowl but only ended up pouting and making herself look even cuter.

"_You're a real jerk ya know?"_ Kaitlyn laughed again as AJ's cheek flushed from the embarrassment, Kaitlyn simply winking at her and batting her eyelashes _"Am I a pretty jerk?"_ That earned her another fit of laughter and more barely-stifled snorts from her girlfriend. Kaitlyn smiled at the cuteness and sighed softly, waiting for AJ's fit to be over _"I miss you, babe. How are you?" _She saw AJ's cheeks darken a little more at the use of the nickname, knowing that it was still new for AJ to be getting called things that didn't just involve sex and her body. Kaitlyn smiled at the smaller woman and listened to her story and rant about the Diva's division being boring and 'lame' now.

"_Ya have to be patient, hopefully they'll actually have something for you, a real story line that's worth it."_ Kaitlyn mused, smiling when AJ sighed and shrugged to herself _"We'll see I guess.. but anyway, my works been the same boring stuff you know about when you worked here.. how's the business?"_ Kaitlyn bit her lip at that and shrugged, giving a soft sigh before adjusting herself on the bed, lying down in front of her _laptop "It's.. it's going. I'm glad you taught me how to be a little rough around the edges and demanding when I need to be. It's been coming in handy lately." _She chuckled a bit, looking at AJ's face and smiling at the way the smaller woman's glasses slipped down her slender face_. "..someone had to teach ya what a backbone was, Kait." _The light teasing making her laugh and shake her head.

"_Now's who's being a jerk?"_ Kaitlyn grinned at AJ's pout, shaking her head and glaring at her _"That only works on me in person, April." "Fineeeeeeee. Sorry, I was just agreein' with you about the teaching you to be rough thing.."_ Kaitlyn had to hand it to AJ for fixing that as smoothly as she had. She nodded and pretended to be unoffended by AJ's previous statement _"Yeah, okay okay.. So when do you think we can have another date, baby?"_

"_I.. I don't know, Kait. I'm supposed to be at all these events leading up to the Rumble.. then they have me working for NXT in training some of the girls up until Thursday night. I think I'm free after that though?" _Kaitlyn noticed the small hesitation AJ had given at the pet name but was glad she didn't react badly. She nodded at the answer but sighed softly- one week and 5 days. She bit her lip and started playing with her hair again _"Okay. So pretty much 2 more weeks until we can hang out?"_ She looked at the smaller woman and saw her face fall _"Yeah, Kaity, I'm sorry. I.. we knew it would be rough right? I should have enough free time before the Rumble though where we can spend days together?" _

"_No.. no, I'm sorry. I'm just being difficult. We both have stuff to be working on and.. I just miss you, Jay. Like all the time."_ She saw AJ's eyes light up a little again and figured she'd said the right thing. Kaitlyn smiled at AJ as the younger woman spoke _"I know.. so do I, especially when I'm alone."_ AJ pouted at Kaitlyn but the large brown eyes were gleaming mischievously and Kaitlyn couldn't help the small shiver that traveled down her spine. _"You're a fucking tease. I was over here brooding over my amazing girlfriend and you're over there jerking off to bad porn!"_ Kaitlyn laughed as AJ looked seriously offended from the porn comment _"I watch quality stuff, Kait!.. besides, most of the time I just look at pictures of your old photo shoots."_

Kaitlyn's cheeks flushed dark pink at that last comment, shaking her head and covering her face _"That.. do not look at those anymore."_ She pleaded, trying her puppy eyes at AJ but hearing her laugh again _"I can't help it sometimes.." _Kaitlyn smirked at AJ and shook her head again, watching as AJ fidgeted with her phone then looked back at her _"What are you doi-" _her phone buzzed next to her and Kaitlyn picked it up, checking it and feeling her eyes go wide at the image AJ had sent her. Her body warmed up as she looked at AJ with a death glare _"Do not start this April. We can't finish this right now." _

"_You're completely right, Kaity.. I have to go already, got some stuff to work on before I go to bed, and have been needing to clear some things up with the bosses."_ Kaitlyn glared at AJ, the sickly sweet tone in her voice making Kaitlyn want to either kiss her or smack her (or both). She nodded at AJ _"Fine. I expect your ass to be glued to my side when your days off come. I miss you, babe."_ Kaitlyn watched as AJ's face softened and the smaller Diva blushed a bit as she muttered _"I miss you too, b-baby"_ Kaitlyn didn't think AJ could turn that shade of red but she was glad the younger woman had finally returned a bit of the pet names. She smiled again _"Okay, well.. kick ass with whatever you're gonna do right now and I'll talk to you soon, okay? Night."_

Kaitlyn clicked off the call and stared dumbfounded at the timer that read _1:15:46._ Time flew by when she was speaking to her small ball of energy, god she missed her already. She closed her laptop and set it on the nightstand, sighing and deciding to get up to change into her pajamas. After Kaitlyn stripped off her clothes and walked over to her dresser, she caught her reflection and smirked a bit, tossing herself back on the bed and grabbing her phone. Kaitlyn twisted her naked body into a compromising position, one that showed off her tattoo perfectly while still managed to get a good shot of her breasts. She snapped the picture and looked at it, grinning to herself and thinking that she'd never been so happy about her flexibility until now.

Kaitlyn attached the picture to a text reading: _**[Here. Now you have something new to look at for tonight. xoxo]**_ Kaitlyn snickered to herself and decided to squirm under the covers, snuggling up into the blankets and closing her eyes. **That will teach her.** Her body started relaxing as she soon fell into a restful sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is, sorry it took so long and I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff bit. Let's just say my plans for the next chapter are pretty much the complete opposite of this, I know I know.. I'm evil. Well anyway, review any thoughts/comments/ideas/criticisms. Thank you for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Once again, delay in posting but I tried to make this one a little longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**~TRIGGER WARNING**: self-harm in this chapter along with self-deprecating

* * *

Time had been dragging by for Kaitlyn after their unofficial video date, they'd not seen each other for over a week. Again. AJ was just a few minutes away by plane. She was at an NXT taping which would explain why they haven't met up in a while. Her girlfriend had been 'encouraged' to participate in some behind the scenes training with the rest of the girls and spar with a few of the more talented ones to gauge their potential.

She loved AJ but the fact that the smaller woman was unable to put her foot down and tell them that they were her days off bothered her a bit. Kaitlyn sighed as she looked at her phone, no texts or calls. And she was expected to wait another 5 days for this tour to be wrapped up and AJ to be hers for a few days. She checked her calendar for the next two days just before leaving her apartment with the overnight bag she always had packed.

…

AJ struggled to keep her body in balance, Saraya's low kicks to the back of her legs making her usually steely base shaky. The younger Diva grinned at her and lunged in an all too familiar rendition of a spear, knocking the Diva's Champ hard on the mat. "One… Two… -" she knocked the slender woman off of her, pouncing on her with a ferocious energy she didn't even realize she had left in her after the brutal beat down she'd been receiving for most of the match. "Hair!" the ref called to her as she slammed Saraya's head down on the mat yet again. AJ jumped back after the third warning, her eyes gleaming with the usual devious sparkle they held when she knew the match was hers. She measured Saraya's movements, smirking when the Diva lunged at her in a desperate attempt to knock her down. **Perfect. **AJ let her body relax in the usual way she did, twisting last second and snaking her limbs around the NXT Woman's Champion's waist. She held her in the perfect black widow, hearing the strain of Saraya's bones when AJ added too much pressure. Seconds after she'd applied it she felt the weak tapping on her thigh then the bell signaling the end of the match.

She loosened her hold and felt Saraya's hand rub at her barely covered ass. AJ gasped and released her immediately, dropping to the mat gracefully and moving as far away from her as she could before the ref raised her hand and she heard the NXT Diva's roster clapping for her. She put on her best fake smile and nodded at them, answering questions they had and thanking them for their praise on the way she turned the match around. AJ made her way through their questioning as quickly as possible and headed backstage, needing to clear her head **It was all in my imagination.. it's been months.**

"_April!"_ **Fuck.** She continued walking toward the locker room, hoping that the younger woman would take a hint but froze when she felt the warmth of her breath caressing the skin of her neck in a way that made her shiver. _"That's still your weakness I see?"_ AJ swallowed and took a step away from her, turning to look the slightly taller woman in the face _"What, Raya?"_

Saraya raised a brow at her, grinning her signature smirk _"What do you mean, 'What'?" _she chuckled, stepping back into AJ's personal space and staring her down _"It's the end of training and you're sweaty and I'm turned on.."_ AJ felt her face flush and glared at the NXT Champ _"I'm not doin' that anymore, Raya.. I haven't even talked to you in 4 months outside of matches." _The way Saraya's eyes darkened at that act of defiance made the hair on the back of AJ's neck stand on end _"Talkin's never stopped you before, April.. 'fact, as I remember it.. you hate talking. You're an action kinda girl."_ Saraya grinned, flicking her tongue out and caressing the skin on AJ's neck briefly _"I want you in my locker room in five minutes, April. Do. Not. Make me find you." _

AJ shivered but stood her ground, shoving Saraya's shoulders hard and making her stumble a few steps back _"I'm not your toy anymore, Saraya. Get the hell away from me before I call security and get your ass fired for -"_

"_For what? You think they'd believe that the locker room slut didn't want any from NXT's most promising? Please. You slept around to get that title, they'd figure you're tryin' to get rid of the only real competition ya have left!"_ Saraya spat back at AJ. AJ's face dropped immediately, her shoulders slumping slightly as she shook her head. _"I did not sleep around for this fucking title and you know it."_ was all she could manage to come back with, knowing the rest of Saraya's accusations were true and if anything people would think she was the one pressuring 'Paige' into anything. _"Just leave me the hell alone, Raya. I'm done, okay. I don't do random hook ups anymore."_

AJ flinched at the bitter laugh Saraya let out, keeping her gaze down as she balled her hands into fists _"We've been through this dance before, April. Bryan, Phil, Nick.. You claimed to be sobering up for them as well. Not even a week later you were back in my hotel room asking for me to remind you of what you were." _AJ felt her eyes water, knowing what was coming next since she remembered the words she'd told Paige those nights all too well _"..a cheap slut. A toy. Meaningless, unlovable, trash." _Saraya took one step closer to AJ before whispering _"Did I get those words right, Jean? Don't forget who you always run back to. Because I sure as hell won't forget what you are."_

The tears were running down her face now, her body completely limp as she kept her gaze down. AJ flinched when she felt Saraya's hand pat her cheek in a mock affectionate gesture and looked up. _"See ya soon, April"_ the younger woman practically sang out before dropping her hand and giving AJ a quick once over. Whatever it was that Saraya saw before her it must have gained her approval because the woman walked away with renewed confidence.

AJ let out a heartbreaking sob, balling her hands at her eyes and rubbing furiously. **You're an idiot. She's right you know. You'll go back. You always do. Go get on your knees for her like the scum you are. Worthless. Weak. Pointless. Alone.** She sucked in some air, feeling her skin itch with the vaguely familiar burn; her fingers starting to twitch slightly. Her body began to tremble, nails biting in harshly into the palm of her hands.

She wasn't sure how she'd gotten there or even when she'd pushed her shorts down or even when she'd picked up the 3 months abandoned blade that was now grasped between her fingers. 3 months? What happened 3 months ago that made so mu- **Does it matter? Look at you. Still worthless and pathetic. **That was it. She pressed the cool metal to her overheated flesh, needing to feel the pain, the distraction it provided. The way it filled her mind and pushed away the foggy thoughts until there was nothing left but pain. Burning, searing, familiar. Physical. That she could deal with, that was easy. AJ pressed down on the two inch-long opening under her hipbone, angering the wound further so it could clear her mind in a way she could not.

AJ wasn't sure how long she'd been there like that, blade grasped roughly in the palm of her hand and biting at her flesh as she continued to anger the cut on her skin. She hadn't even realized that she was sobbing and trembling and murmuring 'Alone' over and over. She had the vague idea that a voice was near her but she couldn't focus, nothing was as important at the pain.

"_AJ! Why the hell won't y-… oh god. What are you.." _she pressed at the gash harder, not willing to believe that she was in fact not alone. It was her imagination playing tricks on her, it always was. _"Stop"_ she heard the somewhat familiar voice but shook her head and started pushing the body away weakly when the strong arms surrounded her _"N-no! Get away. D-don't touch me."_

"_The hell I'm gonna get away." _AJ heard the strong yet worried voice and her gut clenched but she relaxed immediately when the soft hands grabbed her wrists and tugged them away from the bleeding cut on her hip. _"Babe? Listen to me.. I need you to let go of that." _AJ finally looked up, her tear-stained face gazing towards the reason she'd stayed strong for three full months. _"Kait?"_

Kaitlyn bit her lip, blinking back tears at the way AJ looked at her like a lost child. She'd known about AJ's impulses and her counseling but she'd never seen it in action, just the after math and seeing this was making her want to cry but she had to be strong. She knew AJ needed her right now. _"Yeah, Jay.. it's me, baby. Give me that.." _

AJ looked down to where Kaitlyn was pointing and furrowed her brows in a confused way, opening her fists and finally seeing the blood covering her thigh and one of her fists. She sucked in a breath and lifted her hand up to Kaitlyn, letting the taller woman take the blade carefully and grab a t-shirt from the back of AJ's car to wrap it in before setting it on the dashboard.

Kaitlyn looked at the smaller woman and pulled her shaking body tight against her chest, whispering into her ear and rubbing her back soothingly. She didn't say anything, knowing that asking would just make AJ pull away again instead she focused on caressing the younger woman's back and kissing her shoulder until AJ's sobbing stopped. She pulled away and started rummaging through her bag, pulling out a small bottle of disinfectant and spraying it over AJ's thigh then cleaning up the blood with a tissue. She heard AJ's soft hiss when she did the same to the Champ's palms but continued until AJ was all clean.

She glanced down at AJ's fresh cut and frowned, kissing the top of her girlfriend's head and gently turning her in the passenger's seat. _"Hurt so much.." _Kaitlyn looked at AJ, waiting for more but when nothing came she just kissed AJ's forehead and clicked the seatbelt on, being careful with the cut. As she pulled away she felt AJ grasp at her and start sobbing again _"N-no. Don't. Don't want to be alone again.. Sh-she.." _Kaitlyn shook her head and gently pressed her lips to AJ's, hating the way AJ didn't respond but knowing she'd have to be patient. Her mind focused on the last thing AJ said but she couldn't question her now.

"_Shh, Jay. I'm right here. I'm not leaving. I'm just gonna get in the car and we're gonna go to the hotel and get some rest okay?" _Kaitlyn felt AJ's grip relax but heard her start breathing heavily again. She bit her lip and pushed AJ's hair back softly _"You know what? Fuck this, we're going to my place.. I'll call Steph in the morning and tell her you're sick."_

AJ seemed to calm down after she was told they wouldn't be at the hotel so Kaitlyn relaxed and went to get in the car, buckling up and glancing over sadly at AJ when she saw her girlfriend curled up in a ball and looking out the window. Kaitlyn reached over and started stroking AJ's hair, playing with the soft strands the way she used to when they were both on NXT and talking about each other's lives. She continued to do that for the majority of the ride to her apartment, her mind focused on who made AJ have this big of a break again, the smaller woman didn't even want to be alone.

…

"_Coffee is ready, babe."_ Kaitlyn called to the living room, hearing AJ's frustrated growl as the Joker's voice rang through the apartment, signaling the death of Batman in Arkham Asylum. _"I love him but I hate him at the same time."_ Kaitlyn chuckled and brought the coffee to AJ, smiling at her and handing her the mug. She watched as AJ took a tentative sip then hummed softly at the taste. The way AJ's face looked innocent and happy made her heart swell, it was one of the things she loved about the smaller woman and seeing her relaxed for the first time in two days made her smile.

"_Thanks, babe. Now take this and kick his ass for me. He's mocking me, asshole." _AJ pouted at Kaitlyn, her dark brown eyes looking deep inside Kaitlyn's and seeming to stare into her soul. Kaitlyn smirked and took the remote from her after sticking a donut hole into her mouth and chewing slowly. She started fighting off the weak guards just as AJ curled up next to her and pressed as close as possible. Kaitlyn would have smiled if she didn't know why AJ was doing this. They still hadn't discussed what had happened Wednesday night but AJ would change the subject every time. That and the fact that AJ wouldn't leave her side if possible proved to Kaitlyn that the Champ wasn't over everything like she claimed to be.

Kaitlyn bit her lip and continued playing until he felt AJ's arm link with her own. She sighed and paused the game, looking at the other woman and already seeing AJ pout_. "Jay.. you know you're gonna have to talk to someone about this at some point, right? If you don't trust me enough that's fine but.. you can't ignore it."_ She heard AJ start sniffling as she clung to her side yet again and gently started caressing AJ's hair like she had that night.

"_D-do you love me, Kaity?"_ Kaitlyn looked at her girlfriend, frowning in confusion and setting the remote down to cup her face.

"_I love you more than anything and anyone, Jay.. I always have." _Kaitlyn heard AJ start crying again and wrapped her arms around her, stroking her back softly _"What's wrong, Jay.. I haven't asked you because I knew you needed time but.. this isn't okay." _AJ's arms tightened around her as she sucked in a small breath _"I'm not unlovable then?"_ the way AJ's voice trembled with uncertainty made Kaitlyn flinch. She shook her head again and grabbed AJ's hand, lacing their fingers together _"No. You're not. And I don't know who to-" _She was stopped by AJ's hand squeezing hers hard so Kaitlyn listened to her girlfriend and tried to stay quiet as the smaller woman told her what happened.

Kaitlyn was completely silent, her eyes staring mindlessly at the floor. She felt AJ's hands tug at her and snapped out of her daze, looking at her girlfriend with sad eyes _"Jay.. I don't know what happened between you two, what you did.. but that's not you now. I know you.. please don't let her get to you and ruin what we have, you mean everything to me."_ Kaitlyn looked at AJ and felt her wrap her arms around her, pulling her close to her chest and kissing her head. She tried to not think about the fact that she wanted nothing more than to break Paige in half for what she said for the sake of AJ's peace of mind. The Champ was actually afraid of the young woman, why Kaitlyn didn't know but the thought made her shiver.

As AJ pulled away from the embrace, Kaitlyn cupped her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss. She took the time to caress AJ's lips with more care and devotion than she had in a long time, her tongue mapped out every corner of AJ's mouth as the smaller woman easily welcomed the deeper kiss. Kaitlyn heard AJ's soft whimper and lightly rubbed at her covered back, pulling AJ onto her lap and breaking the kiss. She looked into AJ's eyes, seeing just how much AJ had let her guard down by talking to her earlier. Kaitlyn didn't take that for granted. She pecked AJ's chin softly, tracing kisses down to her neck and lapping at the soft skin. _"Kait.."_ the breathless moan made her shiver. Kaitlyn sucked a very light mark on AJ's skin, kissing the bruise after and going back to her fluttering kisses on the sensitive skin of AJ's neck.

"_I love you, April.."_ Kaitlyn breathed as she felt AJ grind down on her, whimpering almost desperately as her body begged for more. Kaitlyn placed a wet kiss on the base of AJ's throat before pulling away from her and leaning all the way forward so AJ's back hit the couch. She untangled AJ's arms and legs from her body despite AJ's complaints and continued kissing down AJ's body_. "Kaity.. please.."_ Kaitlyn looked up at AJ, tugging off the oversized t-shirt she'd worn to bed last night as well as her underwear before kissing over AJ's heart _"I want to make you feel good, Jay.. just enjoy it." _

She kissed at every inch of AJ's chest, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nubs and lightly nibbling on them just enough to make AJ whine in need. She heard AJ suck in a breath to complain but reached down to rub her thumb against AJ's core. AJ's moan of pleasure made her skin prickle. Kaitlyn rubbed her finger between the damp lips, kissing and sucking on AJ's abs. She felt them ripple under her tongue and felt the way AJ's body arched off the bed when she pinched her clit. Kaitlyn was soaking up the sounds of pleasure coming out of AJ's mouth; she slid down between her girlfriend's legs and teasingly kissed her pussy, hearing the desperate whine come out of AJ's mouth and grinning.

Her tongue expertly sucked and swirled around the Champ's swollen nub, feeling AJ's hands reach down to tug at her hair. Kaitlyn moaned softly and lapped up the other woman's juices, moaning contently at the taste and teasing her tongue into the tight hole before retreating and going back to sucking at her clit. She didn't even give AJ a chance to complain before she thrust two digits deep into AJ's pussy, working them in and out of her tightness and sucking voraciously at the now throbbing clit. _"Ohmygod.. fuck, Kait.. Kait.."_ AJ's loud moans and grunts surrounded them as Kaitlyn worked her harder, adding a third finger and massaging her inner walls as she lapped and sucked harder than before.

She knew AJ was gone as soon as her thighs tightened around Kaitlyn's head, holding her in place. Kaitlyn had no complaints, she worked her fingers harder, moaning around AJ's sensitive skin and flicking her tongue rapidly just as AJ's head thumped on the couch and she cried out in pure pleasure. Kaitlyn grinned and teased her tongue over the overly sensitive nub, hearing AJ's gasp and feeling her release her head _"God.. babe.. I can't.."_

Kaitlyn took the hint and pulled away, looking at AJ with a wide grin before lightly blowing on the smaller woman's clit. That earned her a hair pulling but Kaitlyn chuckled and turned to mark AJ's inner thigh, biting the soft flesh and sucking. She let go with a pop and lovingly ran her hands up AJ's thighs. _"Feel better?"_ she teased, hearing AJ's soft sigh and letting herself get tugged up. AJ gave her a dirty kiss and Kaitlyn hummed in approval, pulling away when she was short of breath.

_"Yes. I do. And I fucking love you so much, Kaity."_ AJ bit her lip, watching Kaitlyn's face soften into a smile and thinking that maybe it would be okay after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Once again, I apologize for the angst. Leave thoughts, questions, and comments please. :) Also to the user that suggested the picture thing, I actually have something like that planned later. ;) xoxo


End file.
